


Hadestown One Shots

by joyfulsongbird



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Series, one shots, orphydice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulsongbird/pseuds/joyfulsongbird
Summary: I get a lot of prompts on tumblr that I only create small fics for and they will be going here! enjoy!
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“it isn’t true,” Orpheus says, doubt creeping into his voice like a snake under grass, flashing here and there. slowly taking over, he grasps at Eurydice’s arms, but she’s already beginning to cry. the tears falling from her eyes, down her cheeks, all the way all of her chin. he’s never seen her cry like this, he’s seen her cry... but not like this. never like this. Hades is speaking but he can’t hear him. the world buzzes and all that’s left is Eurydice, and him, and his doubt.

“What he said,” doubt transitions to desperation. “ _Eurydice_.”

she covers her mouth with her hands.

he knows that it’s true.

she’s gone.

the workers, with their eyes downcast and faces made of shadows, are pulling at her arms and at her overalls but she places her hands on his chest, sobs wracking up and down her body. like she knows something he does not, like she’s anticipating something he cannot fathom. three woman in gray pulls at her harder, and she lets out one anguished sound. one that makes him want to pull her to his chest, hold her even closer than he has ever before and not let them take her.

she doesn’t want that though, she goes with them, she allows for them to pull her away. but as he watches, her steps are heavy, her entire body heavy and heaving with the effort of her sobs. she’s barely moved a few feet away, yet he sees all of this. time moves slowly. he tries to hold onto her hand. grasp for something he knows better than his own heart; the feeling of her fingers laced between his.

she slips away.

the first blow hits.

time speeds up.


	2. Late Night Sleepy Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off a prompt on tumblr: late night sleepy cuddles.
> 
> that's it. that's the one shot.

“Orpheus, it’s so late, come to bed,” Eurydice calls to him from her position curled under the blankets.

“just a moment.” she barely catches the words, he says it so quietly.

frustrated, she lifts herself out of bed, carrying the blankets around her shoulders. Orpheus sits in a chair, notebook in hand and scribbling lyrics down, trying to keep up with his brain. she takes the blankets and throws them over his head, affectively catching his attention, at the very least.

“hey!” he struggles against the tangle of layers and quilts. flailing around until Eurydice takes pity on him and tugs the blankets away a bit so he can poke his head out and breath.

“I’m tired and cold, warm me up.” she says, grabbing his hand and pulling him to a standing position.

“but my notebook-”

“leave it, darling.” she pulls him just a little closer, their chests briefly brushing together. his eyes widen slightly at the closeness of them, still unsure of where to put himself when Eurydice places herself close to him. the quilts slip from his shoulders onto the floor in a large, he picks them up and throws them around Eurydice’s shoulders, she can’t help but smile up at him, at the gentleness in his gaze. once he leaves his music for a few minutes, he really comes alive. all the bar patrons say that he is the most alive when he sings but they aren’t around for these moments, when he’s tentative and completely in awe. he’s luminous with this gentle passion she’s learned to both admire and love.

“okay.” he whispers as she goes to lie down in bed, his hand still neatly fitted into hers. once she’s laid down, with Orpheus close behind, she throws the blankets over both of them.

she settles into Orpheus’ chest, leaning up against him and feeling his breathing up and down, and his chin tuck against her shoulder. her fingers card through his hair, tracing his spine at the back of his neck.

he leans back just enough so that his forehead leans against hers instead of her shoulder, nose to nose.

“I love you.” he murmurs.

“you need to let me say it first sometime.” she says back. “I love you, Orpheus, and you always say it first, it annoys me.”

he laughs, his smile so bright that it practically brightens their entire dark house. she presses a kiss to the tip of his nose, making that smile somehow brighter and warmer. it makes her laugh and smile that he’s just such a bright piece of sunlight in the darkness.

“I love you.” she touches her thumb to his cheek.

“there,” he presses one more kiss to her lips briefly. “you said it first this time.”

and they settle in for the night, asleep before they even have another moment to change their positions.


End file.
